Electronic filing of tax returns at both the federal and state levels has become increasingly commonplace in recent years. To file a return electronically, a taxpayer may hire a paid tax practitioner to prepare and file the return. Unfortunately, this may be prohibitively expensive for some taxpayers. Instead of hiring a professional tax practitioner, a taxpayer may obtain self-preparation tax software, which may be used to prepare a return and file the return electronically. While this may typically be less expensive than hiring a professional tax practitioner to prepare and file the return, some taxpayers may not have the resources to obtain a computer, the tax preparation software and/or Internet access to file their returns. Thus, there remains a need for improved tax preparation systems and methods that may be used to electronically prepare and/or file a tax return.